


Cold is Just the Absence of Heat

by niennavalier



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, Post Legends of Tomorrow Season 1, Telekinesis, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen finds himself working with Leonard Snart to take down the latest meta of the week. Too bad fighting a telekinetic has its own complications, and the two ultimately find themselves in a...compromising position, to put it lightly.</p><p>Well, at least the meta getting away was good for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold is Just the Absence of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I was thinking of science stuff while getting cold water and that statement (which is true) popped into my head. And all of a sudden it sounded like the title for a Coldflash fic. So I ran with it.
> 
> Also based on part of a prompt I got on tumblr from @whyinhades: "being in the middle of a battle and something happens, and they fall or get stuck in a compromising position."
> 
> Kinda random and I just went with it. Basically unedited and largely for my own amusement (and hopefully someone else's).

     Telekinesis. How they’d never faced that one down, Barry didn’t really know. But, whatever the reason, they hadn’t. Also turned out she wasn’t the easiest one to beat, as luck would have it. Of course, every meta presented their own problems, but there tended to be some slight…issues when random odds and ends would fly straight at him the second he was able to grab her. Or when she basically forced his hands away from her if he got too close.

     Plus, there was the one time when he _was_ able to grab her, and she threatened to pull the mask right off his face, find out who he was. The threat implied was clear enough.

     So he’d let her go that time, but not without asking why. She could’ve done just that at any point, gotten a step closer to beating him. And she’d just smiled, said there was no fun to playing the game when it was already won, before proceeding to get away, walking, not even floating off on whatever mostly-flat thing she could get her hands on.

     The whole exchange reminded him vaguely of someone.

     Hence why Leonard Snart was standing at his side, again at Barry’s own insistence. Caitlin and Cisco had looked close to killing him for suggesting, basically, the same stupid idea again, but Barry had a little more faith than that. Things had…changed since the failed transport. Back then, Barry hadn’t seen Snart kill his own father to protect his sister, hadn’t known Snart would go on a romp through time with Rip Hunter to save the world. So, yeah, he felt at least somewhat justified, because even if Snart did still like to act out, pull heists, there was definitely good in him. And besides, the Rogues did have a code, so if he could get her aligned with them, it would lessen collateral damage, make things a little easier to handle.

     Really, things were going fine at first, the two of them in a back alley near an abandoned hotel – where she had insisted that they meet – just waiting. Things were quiet for a while, neither of them speaking, but Barry could feel the grin slowly burgeoning on his face.

     Snart seemed to feel the gradual change in atmosphere, too. “Something to say, Barry?”

     The grin came in full force. “Oh, nothing. Just that I was totally right.”

     And Snart smirked in return. “You’re saying that because of Rip? Please. Hard to find anyone to rob in my city if Savage had taken it over. You made the same kind of point yourself, remember?”

     “Yeah, well, still. Whether or not you’re willing to admit it yet, I still believe in you.”

     “Ugh, would the two of you please stop it with the flirting?” Barry whipped around, simultaneously hearing he telltale sound of the cold gun charging up. “Don’t get me wrong,” the girl (still yet unnamed by Cisco, who insisted that a telekinetic needed an impossibly cool name) continued, floating just above them on an old trash can lid, “this whole thing you got going here? It’s cute and all, and as much as I’d love to watch you two make out against that wall there, I was sorta hoping we could keep this quick. Busy schedule and other places to be, you understand.”

     “I can see why you called.” Snart turned to Barry, who shrugged. If all went according to plan, she’d fit in well with the Rogues.

     “Oooh, wait the Flash called Captain Cold?” she crooned, resting her chin on her palms. “Nevermind, my next appointment can wait. You, know, I was kidding about the whole ‘making out on the wall’ thing, but sounds like the beginning of a very sweet love story, and can’t a girl love a good rom-com? I think I’d like to stay for this one instead.”

     Barry couldn’t help but flush at that, endlessly thankful for the mask.

     “Aww, no need to blush there. I’m sure your boyfriend could help you cool off.”

     Barry spluttered. “Wait, how did you -?”

     “Too bad we can’t get everything we want,” she interjected, “Again, love to stay and watch, but these little criminal ventures I’ve got going are gonna need me to be punctual, unfortunately. So,” she floated down, hopping off the lid, “you wanna fight?”

     At that, Barry, grateful for the sudden switch, ran at her, felt himself deflected to the side, as per usual, though the impact itself wasn’t too hard – from what he could tell, she wasn’t keen on killing when she didn’t have to, though he’d yet to see her mourn after the times when she had. Blasts from the cold gun came soon after, blocked by a various number of now-frozen objects littering the alley. Things went in generally that same way for some minutes, at least until Snart caught her by surprise as she turned, devoid of a shield…and waved her hand, the radiation redirected at the brick wall at their side.

     All parties involved froze for a second, Barry feeling himself gaping. How…Snart’s gun shot a form of radiation – energy, not matter – but if she _was_ a telekinetic, she shouldn’t have been able to do _that!_

     The girl grinned. “Oops. Guess my secret’s out of the bad, isn’t it?” At which point she flung the cold gun from Snart’s hands up through a second story window, shattering the old panes entirely. “Gotta go, boys. But here’s a little gift from me to you.” Barry felt himself suddenly floating, lifted through the air and into the same open window he’d watched the cold gun shatter, and dropped on a bed…

     On top of Snart.

     Barry was perfectly ready to scramble off…Except he wasn’t. He had felt his cowl pulled down the second he hit the bed, giving him a perfectly unobstructed view as Snart’s expression as it changed from discomfort at the landing to amusement at their current situation. “Comfortable there, Barry?

     “I…umm…uh…” The flush was well up to his ears before he could even try to stop it.

     “Have fun, lovebirds!” came one last croon from outside the window.

     Too bad Barry was in no place to pay their meta any more mind. He was a more than a little preoccupied as he looked down into Snart’s eyes. He’d always guessed them to be ice-blue (probably more because of the pun, if he was gonna be honest), but looking now, in the dim lights, he saw they were darker, an ocean of blues and greens.

     He gulped. He was screwed. So screwed.

     “Like what you see, Scarlet?”

     Barry’s head whirled as he fumbled for a response, Cisco’s voice in his ear asking about their meta being of no help at all. He switched off the comms, a movement Snart watched with interest. The air turned tense, and not tense in the kind of way that Barry wanted Cisco to overhear. “What, you in a parka?” Barry attempted to respond, feeling the all-too-familiar weight of his foot in his mouth all the while. “Not exactly anything new, Snart.”

     “Is that an invitation, Barry? To show you something new?”

     Snart smirked.

     Barry paled.

     “What? No, I – that’s not what I meant! It’s just…” What had he meant to say next? That he hadn’t maybe fantasized about Leonard Snart once or twice or a few times? (Or a lot?) That some part of him didn’t secretly want what Snart was implying?

     This was bad.

     “Scared it’s a little chilly in here? I’m sure we could heat things up in a flash.” The smirk never disappeared, and Barry could feel the shiver it caused in him. Because only Snart could ever seduce him with terrible puns.

     But, at the same time, something about that seemed to embolden Barry, made it like their usual banter, and he grinned back, hesitant at first, but less so by the millisecond. “Just worried you wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

     Snart raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

     “Yup.”

     “Quite the challenge you’re posing.”

     “Is this Captain Cold admitting defeat?”

     “Hardly.” Snart’s eyes grew darker with desire. “Why don’t we find out who’s right and who’s left out in the cold?”

     Barry was about to laugh when there were suddenly lips on his, and he knew he was actually vibrating with pure pleasure. They fit together, moved together, perfectly, hungrily, desperate for more of a taste of the other.

     The night wore on and things escalated from there. By the end of it, two costumes had been shed, dumped haphazardly on the floor, both men able to agree that this meta, despite everything else, had definitely been good for one thing.

     Too bad Cisco would never agree to the name “Cupid” for a telekinetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Or as a friend of mine might end it: "And then they had sex". (Sorry, inside jokes.) Although this is probably the closest I'm getting to writing smut, cause I suck like that.
> 
> Anyway, this was a weird ride, considering I normally like my Coldflash angsty and pining, but I'm pretty satisfied, actually.
> 
> Oh, and to explain some stuff (if anyone cares). Basically, the meta (who doesn't have a name cause I can't do names - fun times) isn't exactly a telekinetic. She can manipulate energy: both the type (thermal, electromagnetic, etc) and the direction it travels. So moving objects is essentially converting potential energy into kinetic. That's why she would appear as a telekinetic, but she has more power than that. As for the bit with the cold gun, I headcanon that it works by spitting out some kind of negative energy/radiation that sucks the thermal energy out of whatever the beam comes into contact with. Hence why the meta is able to redirect the propagation of the energy. That's basically the condensed version, though I've headcanoned how the cold gun works in more detail over on my tumblr (@niennavalier). And yeah, that's all very pseudo-science-y, but this is a comic book show. I tried.


End file.
